Fallen
by diamondcrownqueen
Summary: A year after the Phoenix incident, mutant kind is still suffering at the hands of humans. Will they be able to overcome the trials and tribulations while trying to keep a new threat at bay? RoLo. Felinda.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been so long since my last update on FanFiction. I decided to do a re-write of Life As A Mutant, and this story will be my main focus. My story does contain OCs, and they will have a major role in this story. It will also feature characters and elements from the comics.  
**

"Hey, you get back here!" A burley, older man yelled as he ran after the smirking girl. Melinda giggled softly, stuffing the stolen money into her pockets. She slightly jeered her hand upwards, and a piece of concrete jutted out from the rest of the level ground. The man stumbled on the cracked earth before falling onto it. She let a louder giggle pass her lips, picking up speed as she rounded a corner. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip around her waist as she was being pulled back into an alleyway. She freed herself from the grip before crouching into a fighting stance.

"Calm down, Melinda! It's just me." The man that had grabbed her stated, defensively putting his hands up.

She sighed, relaxing her stance with a slight roll of her eyes. "Dammit Fin, don't do that!" She yelled, angry that he had managed to catch her off guard.

"If you wouldn't get yourself into so much trouble, I wouldn't have to come and rescue you, now would I?" Fin spat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse you? Rescue me? I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. I certainly don't need you to come and 'save me'" She replied, rather annoyed with him.

"Why can't you just admit you're being stubborn and say thank you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked closer to her.

"Oh, now you have the nerve to call me stub-" Her sentence was cut off when she felt Fin crush his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his rough hands gripped her hips, pulling her body closer to his. He let his tongue flick out to lick her lips, begging for entrance. She willingly obliged, their tongues thrusting against one another for dominance. When the need for air became needed, they pulled back. His forehead rested lightly against hers, a smile formed on his lips.

"I've missed you, Mel." Fin said softly, quickly pecking her lips.

She smiled back up at him. "I've missed you too, Fin." She replied

**XXX**

In the lavish hotel lobby, Jasira Patel sat, delicately perched on the edge of a love seat. She crossed her legs before scanning the crowded area for her intended target. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes as she spotted the slightly overweight and balding man. She reached into her black clutch purse, pulling out a tube of lipstick and a compact. She applied the ruby red color to her luscious lips, smiling at her reflection in the small circular mirror. Snapping the compact close, Jasira stood up and straightened out the tight, black dress that she wore. Her heels made soft clacking noises against the floor as she walked down the long corridor towards her destination. She let a smile graze her lips, knocking lightly on the wooden door. The door opened to reveal the man as he stared at her with wide eyes.

She giggled. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me in?" She asked, seductively tugging on her bottom lip through her teeth.

The man, Joseph Townsend, stumbled back, allowing her to enter the room. She sauntered in before closing and locking the door behind her. She reached her slender hand out to grip his tie, pulling him to the bed before lightly pushing him back onto it.

"Hmm, don't touch; just let me do all the work." She told him before reaching back for the zipper on her dress. She slowly unzipped it, letting the dress slide down the length of her body to pool at her feet. Climbing onto the bed, she straddled him as she began to attack his neck in kisses.

"God, you're so hot. I'd do anything to touch you." He groaned out, fighting the urge.

She laughed, leaning in closer to his ear. "Anything?" She asked; her voice laced with husk.

"Oh hell yeah," He mumbled.

"Good," She assured. "So you won't mind telling me what Valtex Corp. is up to?"

Joseph gasped, seemingly surprised that she knew where he was employed. "What?" He finally retaliated.

She gripped his hands behind his back. "You heard me. What's Valtex planning?" She barked out, now past her act.

"You're a mutant, aren't you?" He asked, realizing what was going on.

She tossed her head back, laughing loudly. "Of course I am. Now, tell me about Valtex."

"I'd never tell, especially not to mutant scum like you." He spat out, trying to get out of her grip.

She smirked. "Nuh uh, you're not getting away that easily." She pinned him to the bed as she concentrated on bringing down his mental blocks. She tore them away, finally reaching the information that she needed. When she was done with him, she let loose a huge wave psychic energy. He screeched in pain as his mind began to overload. After a couple of minutes, she checked his pulse, only to find he didn't have one. She quietly got up and pulled her dress back on before casually walking out of the hotel room.

**XXX**

Ororo Munroe sighed deeply, letting her pen fall from her hand as she turned to look out of the large paned window. Over the past year, things had become far worse for mutant kind. The cure had been discovered to only suppress the x-gene for a short amount of time not completely rid a mutant of their powers. Anti-mutant groups began to spread life wildfire. The government had created mutant hunting robots called Sentinels. The X-men had been victims of attacks for the past year, but the worst had come six months ago. The Sentinels had ambushed the mansion, sending it into a complete panic. They had fought their hardest, finally defeating them but not without a few losses. The X-men had lost seven team members that day. Elizabeth Braddock. Katherine Pryde. Robert Drake. Allison Blaire. Piotr Rasputin. Kurt Wagner. Alex Summers. The sentinels had been something new. They'd never gone up against anything like it before, and their loss was just proof. They had to recruit new members for their team, and one of their old members had come back.

Ororo was torn from her thoughts when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in." She said, lifting herself from her desk chair.

A small girl with bubblegum pink hair and large multi-colored butterfly wings walked into the office. "Ms. Munroe, there is a woman waiting for you at the door." She informed her superior and favorite adult at the mansion.

The weather witch smiled warmly at her. "Thank you for letting me know, Megan."

Megan Gwynn nodded happily before bounding out of Ororo's office. Ororo watched her retreat before calling out mentally to the resident telepath.

_Emma, meet me in the foyer. We have a visitor._

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of the Life As A Mutant re-write. If you did, leave a review. I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

**-Payton :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it. The first few chapters may seem like a bunch of random scenes, but it will come together. Also in my story Melinda is 20 and Fin is 22. **

"Oh, come on Logan. You know you want to." Emma Frost purred seductively as she leaned over, revealing even more of her cleavage to him.

Logan growled in frustration. "Fuck off, Frost." He dismissed, continuing with his work on the control panels for the Danger Room.

The platinum blonde telepath smirked before softly whispering in his ear. "Why are you so hung up on her? She'd never be with someone like you. You're nothing but an animal, Wolverine."

Suddenly he had her pinned against the wall. "Shut up," He barked out.

She chuckled softly, a smirk appearing on her lips. "This is what I'm talking about. You can't even control yourself enough to have a normal conversation with me."

He growled again as he let her drop to the floor. "You think that I don't know that already. I know I'm an animal. I know I'm not good enough for a woman like 'Ro." Logan said gruffly.

Emma then received the telepathic message Ororo had sent her. "Well, speak of the devil, looks like we'll have to continue this conversation later, Wolverine." She gracefully picked herself off of the ground as she began to walk out of the control room, swaying her hips in a provocative manor.

**XXX**

Ororo smoothed out her pencil skirt, letting a smile adorn her face before walking into the foyer. "Hello Moira, nice to see you again." She greeted, causing the woman to snap her head up in surprise.

"Likewise, Ororo, how have you been?" Dr. MacTaggert asked sincerely.

Storm shrugged slightly. "As good I can be with all that has happened recently." She replied, just as Emma sauntered into view.

"Emma Frost" She stated, holding her hand out towards Moira.

"Dr. Moira MacTaggert" The geneticist said, reaching out to shake the other woman's hand.

Ororo led them to the sitting room before speaking. "Now, Moira, I would like to discuss the reason you are here."

Moira sighed. "Valtex has succeeded in developing a new serum. They don't know how it will react with the mutant genes through, but they plan on finding out one way or another. It's very possible that they will find mutant test subjects, willing or not, and the X-men are at the top of that list." She reported, her heavy Scottish accent evident in her words.

The weather witch nodded solemnly. "Well, thank you for informing us. I know how dangerous it was for you to even come here."

She smiled at them. "I'd always help friends of Charles. I know how much this school meant to him." She said softly, reaching up to gently grab the diamond engagement ring hanging from a chain around her neck. "But there is also one more thing that you should know, the CFO, Joseph Townsend was found dead in his hotel room last night. The coroner has stated his cause of death to be a brain aneurysm, but I'm not quite convinced."

Emma then chimed in. "It was that telepath, wasn't it?" She asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

"It very well could've been, Emma. I'll contact you when I know more about it. I should be leaving now." Moira stated before standing up.

"Yes, I understand, and again, thank you. We really appreciate all you've doe for us." Ororo thanked as she too stood up, walking with her to the door. They said their goodbyes as Moira left. Ororo then walked back into the sitting room. "Emma-"

She was cut off by the woman in question. "Moira was telling the truth, but she knows more about that murder than she let on. She knows that it was the telepath. This means that the telepath also knows about the recent developments that Valtex has made."

Storm nodded. "Have you gotten close to finding out who she works for?"

"No, her mind is very hard to read. Her powers allow her to block my telepathic advances, even with the help of Cerebro. I mean with your mind, although it does take effort and I'm still not able access your full thoughts, I can at least get something. With hers, it's like there's a void. All I can hear is this static like noise and it irks me. How can she be more powerful than me?" The former White Queen explained, frustration filling her voice.

"Emma, you must not strain yourself. I understand it can be aggravating, but you are valuable to this team. We can't afford to lose you." Ororo said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks, Ororo, if you need me, I'll be down in Cerebro." Emma replied, turning sharply on her heel.

Ororo smirked. "Emma," she warned.

"I won't try to look for her." She said dismissively as she walked down the hall and towards the underground levels of the mansion.

**XXX**

Wanda Maximoff stared hard at the man sitting at the desk in front of her. "So are you going to accept my offer or what?" She asked.

"I'll accept your offer if you make sure Magneto doesn't interfere with my plans." The man, Ezra Dowling, retaliated.

"My father? I'll kill him for all I care." She spat, venom filling her voice. Wanda had hated her father ever since he had left her and Pietro at an orphanage. The only time that he ever talked to them was when he needed either one of their powers.

Ezra laughed. "Good, then we have a deal, Scarlet Witch."

Just as she was about to reply, a voice on the intercom rang out. "Jasira is back sir." The soft voice of a woman said.

"Send her in Julian." He answered before directing his words to Wanda. "You're about to meet one of my most trusted employees."

The doors opened to reveal a woman with long midnight black hair and smooth caramel colored skin. "Hello Ezra." She stated, not even bothering to glance in the direction of the Scarlet Witch.

"Hello Jasira, I trust that you found the information that I wanted."

"Of course I did, Ezra. Have I ever failed you?" She said in a challenging manor.

"No, you haven't. Jasira, I'd like you to meet Wanda Maximoff, the newest member of our team." Ezra introduced.

Wanda smiled slightly at the woman. Jasira just smirked at her before turning her attention back to Ezra. "Wanda you're dismissed, but remember to bring Quicksilver upon your return." He wrote off as Jasira sauntered her way over to him. She straddled him in his chair as Wanda hurriedly exited the room.

**The next chapter will focus on introducing the rest of the X-men and establishing Fin and Melinda's characters. Anyways please leave a review, thanks! This chapter may seem suckish, but it is 6:50 AM, and I haven't been to sleep yet. **

**-Payton :)**


End file.
